Love According To Jebediah Stryder
by Happy for Deep People
Summary: His whole life, Jeb has only had one true love. And Wanda's the only one who ever noticed.


**I don't own the Host.**

**Or Stephanie Meyer.**

**But I do own a shiny penny...**

***Oooh **_**shiny**_*****

**Don't really know where this came from, just appeared in my head!**

His whole life long, Jebediah Stryder had only one true love. He called her Diana.

Jeb loved his family. He loved his friends. He loved science fiction, and he loved the pride his house and home instilled in him.

Nonetheless, the feelings he had for his true love overwhelmed them all in turn.

Jebediah was a merciful man, and his true love knew that. Every night, as they lay down to sleep in the cave that had become his home – a home dearer to him than the old ranch had ever been, he would stroke the smooth, glistening body of his love and whisper goodnight.

When the bodysnatchers had arrived, Jeb had held his love even closer to his heart. And then he met Wanda and discovered that maybe the bodysnatchers weren't to be feared after all.

Jeb's true love had winked silver in the bright desert sunlight as he buried his old friend Walt. Jeb had cried like a child, in his room that night, and only his love stayed strong.

Through everything, Jeb's love was steadfast. It protected him, it did not falter, did not crack under pressure.

Jeb knew he could live without his pride and joy, and yet... He found he did not want to. As Wanda and Melanie settled comfortably into place among Jeb's community – almost seamlessly, and his select group of people grew closer and more tender as the days went by, he almost forgot her.

_Almost._

His love never forgot _him_. In times of trouble she was there, ready to lend him all her authority and power.

His love went voiceless so that he might be heard.

He hated the way Wanda feared his love. She was a peaceful young one, but Diana had saved her life, and he thought she was owed some gratitude.

So he'd been surprised when young Wanda – who now looked like a visiting angel, in this beautiful new body which harmonised with her sweet soul so powerfully – had asked him outright:

"Jeb?"

"Wanda?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Seems to me like you just did. But go ahead and ask some more."

"When I came here at first everyone was very... violent. I didn't feel safe. But the humans have softened now. I doubt they would hurt a soul unless it was the very, _very_ last option. Or a human for that matter... so why...?"

"Why what Wanda? Come on kid, spit it out!"

"Why whenever there's a tribunal, or you want to make a point do you bring out your gun?"

"Well Wanda, I'll tell you a secret. You know the way you feel for Ian?"

Wanda nodded.

"Or the way Melanie feels for Jared?" Jeb only said that for a little tease. He knew Wanderer's unruly feelings for Jared Howe were all water under the bridge by now.

She nodded, flushing only slightly.

"Well I've never really felt that for anyone. Come close a couple of times, but I always started to think about how a woman can nag you till you're driven crazy – no disrespect intended, ma'am!" Jeb tipped his imaginary hat in that way he had.

"You never found your partner in the universe," Wanderer said, eyes full of sympathy.

"Well no. But mainly through choice, rather than rotten luck. I'm an independent man, Wanda."

"I know Jeb. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm getting there honey. Give an old guy a chance to finish. Thing is Wanda, I've never felt the need for a living, breathing companion to spend all my days with. Not one who'll talk back, or question my decisions, or complain about my garlic breath.

"My gun kinda became a companion over the years. A gun can defend you when you're down, but it can't _bring_ you down. Me and my gun have been together a long time. And she's saved the lives of a good few of my friends along the way. I'm kind of attached."

"_She?!"_

"Yes, Wanda, _she_. I call her Diana, just as if she was the wife I never wanted. We've been together a long time, us two." And Jeb patted his gun like an old friend.

"Isn't that, um... Unusual? Even for a human?"

Jeb laughed. "Yes Wanda it is," he let his face take on a serious expression, before continuing, "Which is why if you so much as mention my feelings for Diana to Jared, Ian or _especially_ Kyle, I will personally boot you up your pretty little butt. You aren't _so_ beautiful that you've made me forget whose house this is!"

Despite the threat, Wanda could hear the laughter in his voice. And she had been here long enough to know that Jeb could never harm her.

"Yes Jeb, I know."

"That answer your question kid?"

"Sure," Wanda stood up from the rocky floor on which she crouched next to Jeb's mattress. As she reached the doorway, she turned, curiosity in her eyes once again. " Jeb?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"As much as if you were my own child – my own flesh and blood, girl. And I don't just mean the body you wear."

"Thank you," To Wanda the words felt inadequate.

"Don't mention it," Jeb's voice was thick, "Think I gotta bit of cave dust in my eye."

"I'll leave you to deal with that. See you at dinner, Jeb."

"Sure Wanda."

Wanda left, and Jebediah Stryder patted his gun that was as much a part of his family as his sister, nieces, or nephew.

"Reckon we did a good job with Wanda, eh Diana?"

**Gotta love Uncle Jeb!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
